Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World!
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Steven, Barry and Danson were running down a street and then they discovered that Barry has some water power and then they meet Andrew and things go up from there as they meet MANY people from the cool Meg and Steve as allies to new and original enemies in a load of locales like Indianesia and like in most games, there's some cool bosses and maybe some cameos from other series!
1. Danson and two other dudes!

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 1: Just Three Dudes!**

Danson, Barry and Andrew were together and they were running fast on the suburban streets of Parkwood with their hands covered in their gloves with cool designs with part of the design relating to their stuff. ''Come on, Barry! You gotta run fast!'' Danson shouted and Barry wasn't running as fast as them. ''Wait for me, idiots! This isn't even fair, dumbasses!'' Barry shouted back and he was trying to catch up by using some hidden stuff and it was wind and Danson noticed. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THAT POWER INSIDE OF YOU!'' Danson yelled, a bit flustered. ''BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FREAK OUT AND CRAP LIKE THAT!'' Barry shouted and he was still behind Danson and Steven.

All three of them were having a decent time and then they reached Old Parkwood for some guidance from a wise guy, who's middle aged and they were passing the granite Hill Fountain Plaza and looking at it, so they found the guy for some mysterious reason at said fountain. ''Uh, hey, dude.'' Danson said, greeting the mid-life guy with calmness. ''I don't what's with you kids, your YouTube and those meme things.'' he replied.

Danson told the wise and slightly depressed man, what was on his hand. ''Dude, I don't want to bring memes, but I want some advice for my cool friend from Finland with black shaved hair. He's a water guy and he didn't tell ne till about today, when we were runnin' to you, old bro, so why was my friend acting a bit cryptic?'' he explained in the middle of the road. ''I don't know about life skills, but that's probably because he has some kind of purpose.'' the middle aged guy answered and Barry gave a thumbs up.

''WHAT!? So that was your own water, dude?'' Steven asked Barry, definitely suprised and he was wearing a yellow ochre swag shirt. ''Uh, yeah. What did you think the water trail was?'' Barry replied, half asking Steven the question and half saying ''No, duh.'' and they went back to walking randomly together.

**Episode 0 part 2 coming soon, where Steven and Danson learns some stuff and a new official character appears!**


	2. AN American Kid Appears!

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 2: AN AMERICAN KID APPEARS!**

The three original dudes were walking down Holmes Street, while Barry was explaining some important plot stuff and then Andrew jogged into them, while trying to get strongest. ''Hey, guys!'' Andrew shouted. ''Are going to defeat some unamed villain?'' ''Since, we have nothing to do, yeah, we're defeating that asshat, but who he's?'' Danson answered and he was pretty clueless. ''Don't worry, guys. This won't be long, but it might be stupid.'' Barry said, warning the other guys and then he started explaining.

''Well, this apprently unnamed dumbass son of a bitch tyrant was roaming the world and said ''I could conquer this thing, but first, I gotta find some powerful trinkets and shit like that'' and then he was roaming with his crew in some low-key(in UK) car and he was trying to find some very important stuff to help him get the trinkets and if he got all of them, he would rule the world with his mass amount of power he had.'' Barry explained and Steven, Danson and Andrew weren't confused right now. ''Thanks for info and now we can go on an adventure to make sure that dumbass tyrant fails!'' Danson shouted, pretty excited. ''But first, we're gonna need a awesome team of dudes and babes that can do awesomely well in one thing.'' Steven said and they were still walking.

They saw Meg alone with Marsh, showing his leaf mastery, since he had a load of leaves in his hand. ''Hey, guys. What's up?'' Meg asked them. ''We're going on a world adventure to defeat some tyrant!'' Danson shouted and he was breakdancing a bit. ''Hey, can I come? I GOT SOME PRO LEAF POWERS!'' Marsh shouted, really excited and then he showed it to the others, by putting into a cube and throwing it down an alley to break the fence and then grabbing it back to his hand. ''Yeah, you can come, dickhead. You're the official leaf guy, you cool loser.'' Barry said and Marsh came and so did Meg.

''Hey, Meg. What do you have?'' Steven asked her and she did a fast punch-kick combo along with a very fast long jump that went fast. ''Eh, you can come but speed sometimes mean nothing.'' Danson said and she was still happy and he was also serious, but still in a good mood and they were all running fast and Marsh was now the slowest, but he could still keep up with all the others and Danson was the fastest, but Meg and Steven were very close behind and Andrew was in the middle of the group. ''Nice job, dudes! KEEP IT UP!'' Danson yelled, in a motivating mood. ''We're always keepin' it up!'' Andrew shouted and he was wearing some hard boots.

When they got far enough, they reached Parkwood C. Station to go to the edge of the city and they all went on the train to the edge of the city at Baichen, a decent town at the edge of the city and it was a town filled with moderness and mystery. ''Hey, Danson. What are you back for? My new tech, that I made with my friend?'' Steve asked. ''Yeah and what do you have 'cause I have some money.'' Danson replied. ''So, here's the antigravity boots and the high-jump shoes you requested and you should really wear them!'' Steve said, excited for the shoes and then Marsh and Barry wore the both of them.

Barry could jump high now and Marsh was able to walk on the walls like a boss. ''Hah, this is great!'' Barry shouted and he did a stomp to the ground and he was okay, while Marsh knocking on the windows and he shoved his face in there and then he backflipped off the windows. ''Well, we can conclude this shit was pretty sucessful.'' Marsh said, while giving the thumbs up. ''Are you calling it terrible?'' Steve asked him, a bit sad. ''No, man and is there anymore of these shoes and boots?'' Marsh asked him, while trying to get the anti-gravity boots off him. ''There's no antigrav boots for now and yeah, there's two more pairs of these shoes.'' Steve shouted and he ran fast using his speed shoes.

Steve got out two more pairs of high jump sneakers and he chose Meg to wear them like a boss and she never forgot to say thanks. ''Thanks for the colourful shoes!'' Meg shouted, while running away, wearing the sky blue, true blue and navy blue trainers. ''OH AND CAN YOU JOIN MY TEAM?'' Danson asked, wearing the orange, brown and yellow sneakers. ''Yeah, because I can send my tech to you and also, I'm READY FOR BATTLE!'' Steve shouted, trying to impress Meg and then he went with them with his speed shoes.

**Episode 0c is coming soon, where the eight-strong group have their first battles!**


	3. The Early Battles!

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 3: The First Battles!**

The eight-strong group were starting their adventure in Baichen and they were running to a random forest with their skills on their hands and only Danson had no training and he was sorta unskilled. ''Let's do this fight together!'' Danson shouted and he met the first enemies and they were laser pigs. ''Wait, what the hell?'' Barry said, while get ready to make the first move in the fight and he did a fast one-two chest punch with fire and the nature pig managed to stun him with the whip, but it didn't last long and then Danson was the next one to attack.

''Just do what you want to do.'' Andrew said and then he shrugged a bit while preparing something and Marsh sat down on a log, while cutting out a log screw driver and he was workin' on it. ''Well, here goes...'' Danson said, a little scared and then he did a kick and did a 360 spin to combine them and then the pigs were affected by it despite being not close to Danson and then he did a kick to one of the pigs. ''WOW, THAT WAS...SO EPIC!'' Marsh yelled and he was looking around, while doing that and then the other pig ran away.

Danson and his friends were back on their journey and they were walking through Baichen Woods, defeating some stuff including moving tree stumps and element pigs, that use some more elements. ''Huh, guess I have a wind power thing.'' Danson said and he had his hands like he normall would, in his pockets. ''You can use that to your advantage, since you could blow away everyone else!'' Steven shouted and he was walking as fast as Danson, aka he's jogging and Marsh finished his wood screwdriver, which was a bit bigger than a Philips screwdriver and he wanted to do combat and fix stuff with it.

The team of eight had no place to rest in the forest and they kept on moving anyways and then they met their first mini-boss. ''Alright, a mini-boss!'' Steve shouted and Andrew was the next guy in line to do some stuff, so that he could rekt the bosses easily with his original power of I don't know yet and Barry could water it down to make it dead. ''Let's do this whole thing together!'' Andrew shouted, trying too hard.

The eight was now cut down to about 5 people, so the rest were on standby and they weren't all that prepared to join. ''Yeah, you can bump us into the game!'' Danson yelled, standing up with some normal-ish stance and he could just joined the battle. ''Sorry, bro. It's just us right now.'' Andrew said, having an pretty good accent. ''I gotta admit I have a cool voice, eh?'' ''Yeah, you do have an awesomely decent voice! Some of my friends are an bit hard to listen to, though.'' Danson admitted and then Andrew went into the fight. ''LET'S FIGHT THIS THING!'' Steve yelled, like he had a war cry.

**Episode 0(d) part 4 coming the next day or Wednesday, where Andrew, Barry and Steve fight that kangroo/spider hybrid mini-boss!**


	4. Battling and Running On Some Plains!

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 4: Battling and Running On Some Plains!**

Danson and his dudes were at the near edge of the forest fighting the kangaroo/spider hyrbid called an Sigani?, which is to say to pretty tough, so only Barry, who has the strong water moves, Steve, who has awesome tech and Andrew, who has an mysteriously awesome power. ''What's this thing?'' Andrew asked Steve, looking for some advice. ''Come on, I want to beat up this weird as hell thing.'' Barry said, whining an bit.

Steve, Andrew and Barry were sorta far from the animal, so Andrew looked to Steve for some cool-ass facts. ''So, what's the name of this loser and who's this loser?'' he asked the nerdy guy. ''It's an spider/kangaroo hybrid thingy called an Kanider and it jumps like a kangaroo and shoots webs like a spider. Thanks to be able to do both, they don't jump as much as kangaroos, but they're stronger than the original.'' Steve answered, reading off wikipedia with some stuff. ''Wikipedia's okay for us.'' Barry said.

The three of them went up to the kanider and they were ready to fight it. ''Alright, we got this fight started!'' Steve shouted and he pulled out some laser weapons, while Barry had some water balls in his hand and Andrew was ready to kick some mini-boss ass. ''It's my time to shine!'' Steve said and he got out his laser weapons and did a 720 jump spin with the ''sword'' and he made some damage, before Barry did some one-two punch with the water and Andrew did a really fast kick to do some massive damage. ''Great job, guys! But, we're not done yet!'' Andrew yelled, being positive.

Meanwhile. Danson and his rest of the team were relaxing an bit, but Danson was staying on stand-by and he was training his wind power. ''I'm breaking some leaves with my wind!'' he shouted and the rest were about pretty good, even though it was sunset and nearly dusk, so they were doing some stuff. ''Yeah, whatever, mate. It's time to wait the game.'' Meg said and Marsh was the healing guy as well. ''SHUT UP, how do you even wait a game?'' he asked, being a bit harsh.

The triple team were taking some damage from the jump attack that the kanider did and then Steve did his standard attack with the laser gun/sword, so then Andrew and Barry started their combo attack with their other skills. ''Let's screw this thing together!'' the Norwegian guy said and then he started doing some kicks before throwing some fast stones and Barry boosted the heavy and strong small stones. ''YEAH, WE'VE FINISHED THIS THING!'' Andrew shouted, pretty excited. ''Aw, crap! It's not over yet!'' Barry yelled, a bit fustrated and he was sort of bored because the animal got up again.

The kangider did a tailspin and the team was covered in some white string substance. ''Okay, this isn't going to be very easy.'' Steve said and then Andrew just did his super rock thing attack and he got a huge rock and then kangider was scared and ran away.

''Well, that sucks. This animal's an pussy.'' Barry commented and then he was like the leader. ''Let's move to a good as hell place!'' Danson shouted, being not completely serious. ''Really, dude? I've been practicing my leaf skills and you tell me to go?'' Marsh asked, a bit dissapointed. ''The kangider was a pussy coward, so it's not our fault.'' Barry replied.

The group of dudes and one girl were walking across some plains and they were doing fine until they reached a railway crossing since they were walking on the road. ''OH, CRAP! HOW DO WE DO THIS?'' Marsh shouted, doing some hyperbole for laughs. ''Don't cross when the gate's down from the train.'' Danson answered him and this team were pretty bored, so all of them crossed the crossing and then the gates made their sound and they ran.

''WE GOTTA MOVE FROM THIS CROSSING, BITCH!'' Meg shouted and then her left shoe got caught in the tracks, so she got her left foot off and then she jumped over the fence and the train ran over her own shoe. ''RIP her left shoe.'' Steven said, not being serious. ''Eh, she's probably got another shoe.'' Marsh said, sorta knowing her. ''Uneeded swearing is uneeded!'' Barry said, loud, but not REALLY loud.

**Episode 0 part 5 coming soon.**


	5. Some More Fillers!

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 5: Farming The Way To A Town! (Filler)**

The group of eight were walking besides a road, but Marsh was trying to get a speed boost using the anti-grav shoes, while Meg and Barry were trying to get to a place faster than Steve. ''I think we're near somewhere.'' Meg shouted to everybody else at the back. ''Look at these awesome ORCHARDS! Especially those peaches!'' Andrew shouted back and he was walking fast to that farmhouse, but Steve was there already and so was Meg and Marsh with their new shoes and then Steve knocked the door. ''Who's there right now?'' Meg asked him, even though the door wasn't open.

Somebody opened the whole door and it was the farmer's wife. ''Hey, mates! Why are you all here? Is it because of the food?'' the farm-wife asked him and she was lookin' at them directly. ''Yeah, we're...trying...to...find a place...to sleep.'' Marsh said, slightly creeped out after barging Meg out of the way and he was bouncing a bit. ''So, we're finding a place to kick back and sleep on our grand as hell adventure where we defeat someone who could be very powerful and Danson just hijacked our times and we're travelling.'' Meg said, as fast as possible, but Danson went up to the woman.

''Oh, Danson! Are you checking up on your girlfriend?'' she asked him, because he came up. ''Yeah, where is she?'' he asked the farmer's wife and then a manly farmer named Bobby came out to the door and then they all were together. ''Wow, what a group! So, little dude, can you introduce me to all of you guys?'' he asked Danson, who was a smaller dude than him and then Danson noticed a familiar face, so he ran to the girl.

Danson just sropped midway and he was suprised as hell to see who was there. ''Oh...oh, what? AMY!? I didn't even expect you...here!'' he told, pretty flustered and he went back a bit. ''So, hi. I'm going to do some cool farming because you said, that I should follow what I want. I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE GROWING MY OWN STUFF!'' Amy shouted to him and then he went back to the farmer dude really fast, while grabbing a peach.

''Well, I introduced myself to you guys and also, Danson, you looked like you managed to get punched hard.'' Bob asked and the group knew who he was by now and Danson was eating a peach. ''Don't eat that peach! It's one of really good ones!'' Bob yelled, really loudly and the group were happy to stay at the farm and they were weirded out. ''Yeah, we'll stay there?'' Marsh said and then he tried going inside, but he was blocked out. ''You're an idiot!'' Bob shouted and it was night time, so Danson went in and he was allowed inside.

**Episode 0 part 6 is coming soon, where more filler happens and the group meet a new character and maybe an old friend!**


	6. A Cool Strategy Grid!

**Suburban Stupid: Dumb Worldventure**  
**Episode 1 part 1: A Really Cool Grid!**

Danson and the whole team, now including Fitch, who was the new guy, went to a cool backyard and it was a pretty big backyard compared to the other backyards in Upper Brockville. ''Okay, so we got the strategy down.'' Andrew said and then they saw a grid on the grass and Danson figured out something. ''Everyboy go in at least on of those tiles.'' Danson told everyone and they were flabbergasted, but they went into a tile anyways.

Fitch, Danson and the team were in a grid, one for each dude and girl and they didn't know what was going on except for Barry. ''I think it's going to be make it easier for us to be able to attack some random bitches.'' He thought out loud and then Danson was starting something interesting, so he was trying to attack something by himself. ''WATER AND WIND!'' Danson shouted and then Andrew made a water ball and Danson made a mini-tornado, making it offically a combo attack. ''That was pretty cool.'' Fitch said and he had some kind water ball in his hand, but the window was broken, so they went out to a place, that they know about.

Fitch, Danson and Marsh went to another area and then they met a familiar face and she was a bit of jerk, so Marsh and Danson bumped into her and then Steve fell down from going too fast, so they all stopped. ''Well, this is my cousin, Fitch.'' Ingrid said, with a really weird smile and a random accent. ''Hi, guys! So, guys, we're weren't doing much today, eh? We didn't break no windows anywhere, huh!'' Fitch shouted, nervously and he was sweating hard and Danson was rubbed his own head. ''Uh, yeah, we did broke a window.'' Danson admitted and somehow he was surprised at her not caring that much. ''We should have gone in a bigger space!'' Marsh yelled and he yelled the obvious, so everyone went there.

The team of nine including the OCs were at some field inside the city and Steve and Andrew was at the front, Danson, Steven, Barry and Marsh were hanging out and talking about cool things in the middle and at the Meg, Ingrid and Fitch was at the back, so they were ready to go. ''WE'RE ALL READY TO DO THAT THING!'' Steve shouted and then he was didn't know the thing. ''Okay, then, you know what it is.'' Barry said, being vague and then there was a combo attack being started, while Steve was shooting real lasers out of some sword.

They were all doing some random attacks to some bin and they were of varying sizes, from meatball-sized to big as an small rock, but for now the first combo move was with Barry and Marsh with their unfitting elements. ''I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME IT, BUT LEAF STORM RIPOFF!'' Marsh shouted and then leaves were blown onto trees and the wind was on the streets. ''Next time, just leave it to me!'' Danson said and then he was doing some air cuttin to a few random things like the benches.

**Episode 1b is coming soon, for sure and it's going to be pretty long.**


	7. the plot's moving now

**Suburban Stupid: Unclosed World**  
**Episode 0 part 6: Some Mor...PLOT THINGS!(Filler)**

Danson and his team were sleeping in the barn along with the animals and they used some hay and and they were awoken by the owner. ''HOWDY, MATES!'' Bobby called and he was fucking(rare) loud, so his team woke up and they were up, so they went to the farmhouse and sat there for a bit until they got invited inside. ''Hi, mates! Come in for some breakfast!'' Bobby told the whole group. ''It took a long damn time to make it, but we did this thing.'' and then most of the team went in the house. ''You could just walk in, but whatever.'' Marsh said and then he walked in.

After the whole team ate the whole breakfast, they went out of the farm area and they began their run to the town of Lowten, which was on the Howbum line and it had a station, but it was a not that long of a walk. ''Dude, are we there yet?'' Marsh asked, because he was getting tired of running. ''No, we're not there. It's not gonna take a long time since I can see it there.'' Steve said and then Marsh grabbed onto him and Steve sped up to road speed with Marsh on his side.

Steve and his team were going to a town near the outskirts Wallenstone on the northeast railway line and they were goin' fast and soon they were inside the area. ''Wow, we're here and we're not tired.'' Steve said and then the team slowed down a bit. ''Dude, this is awesome historic place! I actually stayed here for a bit!'' Steven shouted, praising the town of Radleywood, which isn't a reference to Smash Bros. ''Wow, this place is lame.'' Barry replied to Steven and he was giving out his opinion and they were in the centre of the town, which was named Brockville.

''Huh, Brockville looks a little lame.'' Barry said and he was going to ask somebody, when all of sudden a random fat man, who sort of bears some similarties to that German girl, who all of the groups know and he was with Marsh, who was healin' him and then of all the group came to the town square to meet the new person. ''Hey, guys. Who's that dude?'' Danson asked Marsh, who was with the new man. ''He's a new guy who has the power of water and he's pretty worried about Ingrid, in fact he looks a bit like Iher.'' Marsh told him, trying to be straight as he can.

All of them were at Brockville Square, which had a load of shops and they were all at a resturant since it was the time for lunch.


	8. Some Complex Skills, Bro!

**Suburban Stupid: Open Worldventure**  
**Episode 1 part 2: COMPLEX SKILLS, YO!**

The team were starting their statement of battle, by praticing their combo attacks on some kind of Final Fantasy-esque square and Danson was air-cutting with his windy kicks just because he could, while Ingrid was spitting some eletricity from her mouth and then shocking herself. ''Okay, mate! That was great, but we could do it better next time!'' Fitch shouted, when suddenly some guys with some picktorches came and they were ready to fight. ''We're the F'ING master of tyres and this is our place!'' some guy shouted and then Ingrid did some hard eletric punch. ''Nope, this is our place and we're going to fight you for no reason!'' Ingrid shouted and Marsh was just jumpin'.

Then the park was a battlefield, as both teams were just choosing their main players for a random 6-on-6 battle and they were doing it as fast as possible on opposite sides of the battlefield. ''Hey, bro. Who's going to be the leader of the team, the tyre guy?'' Lawdon said, jokingly, who was the second in commmend of the tyre team and then the leader nomiated himself because he had massive skills, while Ingrid did some lightning kick for no reason. ''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'' Lawdon yelled and then he threw a rubber block outta nowhere.

The battle was already starting and it was pretty fast with Danson doing some wind cannon attack to the leader of the tyre team, Johnny, who was the best out of all of the team, while Barry doing some kind of long-distance spit with normal water, so it turned into a weak mini-horizontal hurricane, which blew one of the team slightly further back.  
''That's for the cheating hit!'' he shouted and then Lawdon did some fire roundhouse kick to Danson and Barry. ''I'm a healer, bro!'' Marsh said, while doing some leaf air storm, but the third guy named Rich threw some rubber disc, cutting up some leaves. ''No blowing allowed and that's from me.'' Rich said, and then he crossed his arms together.

Ingrid was preparing some stuff, but Steve did a laser that went into 3 directions to wreck all of them, so Johnny got hit, while the other guys shielded themselves with tyres, that blew up after the laser hit. ''At least shield yourself, bro!'' Lawdon yelled and then Johnny punched Lawdon in the face, while trying to throw some kind of block at Ingrid. ''Catch my rubber block, bitch, then!'' Johnny boasted, being the most arrogant of the group and then Ingrid caught it in her hand and got it along with Meg, who now had the speed shoes, who did a fast kick. ''That was petty fast fun!'' Danson said, and Meg just shrugged, being a little nervous.

**Episode 1c is definitely coming soon or at least, in this week!**


	9. The Cool Tyre Team!

**Suburban Stupid: Open Worldventure**  
**Episode 1 part 3: The Cool Tyre Team**

All of them main guys and girls were fighting against the new team livin' in Brockwood, the tyre team with some good rubber balls ready to throw and they were in the northside park, which was Fitch's local place to go and do stuff, but right now, the main team were of course winning this match, but it was ready to do some position shifting, since things weren't done yet. ''I'll help as well!'' Meg shouted, not realizing what she doing, and then all three guys followed Johnny's command about the shield. ''GET YOUR SHIELD BALL ON!'' Johnny yelled and then all three of his mates got their shields on including his hidden ninja dude.

''They got their balls on and they're inside their own balls! We need to break them, bro!'' Marsh shouted, while firing some stinging nettles at the shielded cool tyre team and they could move in those balls, but their attacks were down to two, since their body movements barely even did anything, but move it. ''I've sorta got an idea, but it's gonna take a lot to break those ball shields.'' Barry said, while Danson was doing a double spin kick to both Johnny and Landon.  
''You can't stop us from stomping you guys, bro!'' Johnny shouted, with his tall yellow spiked hair, trying to wear a beanie, while rollin' around.

Fitch and Ingrid was charging some cool attack, which would turn the match around again, but they had do some fast dodging since the guys was making it hard to pass them. ''WHAT DO I DO, GUYS?!'' Fitch shouted, while doing some weak karate kicks to those guys, trying to broke the shell, but it did barely anything except for a few scratches. The whole team ended doing some random some random shots including Ingrid and Danson doing some fast combined attack. ''Hah, you won't break us down!'' Johnny boasted and he was making it to break his ball.

Landon and the ninja guy noticed some cracks on their balls and then Steven said something to the guys.  
''Focus ON THAT ONE GUY on the left!'' Marsh shouted, also noticing the ball cracking and then Steven was pissed, but Marsh started the chain attack anyways. ''Okay, you don't steal my line next time.'' Steven said, being a bit serious and then he started attacking hard on Landon and his slow to go ball, while Danson made a tornado from one of his kicks and flew it up.

''We're going down, guys!'' Landon told all of the other guys on him team and then Steve with his speed shoe ran very fast and then he did a kick, breaking Landon's ball.  
''Awesome job, guys! Now all we need to do is stick together and get healed!'' Ingrid said, being positive as heck and Meg was confused what was going. ''Yeah, okay...we're still NOT DONE!'' Danson shouted and Landon tried copying him. ''It's cool, though, since we can still win this match, bro.'' Johnny said and then he tried speeding up his ball.

**Episode 1d is coming soon to this place!**


End file.
